Baking Away the Blues
by Tanukilicious
Summary: Just a quick one shot that me and Connie wrote. TalaxKai


Swift: I am really sorry I haven't been around lately, so many things came up and I couldn't get on to update. ;-; Well anyhow I'm back and I'll be updating and stuff but me and my friend Connie, who will be writing with me, wrote a little one shot together and well yeah. P SOrry again for disappearing and stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade -weeps-

Tala had left for work. Also leaving his koi, Kai home alone with nothing to do. So what shall Kai do while Tala isn't around? Well what else, he should cook a nice meal for when Tala gets home. Yes,a good idea on his part. So after coming up with this idea he set off to find the ingredents needed and the utenisils. So now that those tasks have been accomplished he should start cooking. Well he has decided to bake cake, alright so no dinner only dessert. Although he is pretty sure that this won't be the only dessert that his koi wants. (a/n: Hentai thoughts 3) Well being alone in a nice house and cooking isn't very much fun when there is no noise to keep you company. The television is boring as had been decided on Kai's part, so he turns up the stereo in the living room so that it can be heard through most of their home. Good, so now we have the things required for baking, the music, so now we need to prepare ourselves properly for the art of baking. Kai searched through their drawers hoping that they had an apron that wasn't to feminine. Rei came over with Bryan every so often to cook and had left two or three aprons to use while over. Kai selected the red apron with a small chibi of a cat on the chest. Now that the music was playing Kai started baking. Unknown to even his koi, Kai liked to dance when no one was around, so while the music was blasting and he was cooking he was also dancing around the kitchen. Well two hours decided to pass and Tala decided to come home early to suprise his koi. Remember what we said about a dancing Kai? Well obviously Kai was simply delious when he just stood there, so he must look astoundingly sexy when he was swaying his hips around and moving his body. (a/n: More hentai X3) So when Tala snuck in through the door, Kai didn't hear him since the music was blasting. Tala's eyes widened and he noticed his pants grow two sizes to small in a rapid moment. Tala stood there watching as Kai swayed with the music as he continued baking unknown to his watcher. Tala finally shook out of his trance to realized that a new song had come on and that Kai's movements where changing from slow and steady to very upbeat and bouncy giving him a lovely veiw of Kai's backside. Tala grinned wolfishly at that thought and the next song that started playing.  
_There she was just a-walkin' down the street  
Singin' Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do  
_At this point Kai had started singing the last part while shaking himself to the song.  
_Snappin' her fingers and shufflin' her feet  
Singin' Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do   
_Kai continued singing, not knowing that Tala was inching closer to him inside the kitchen. Kai continued snapping his fingers and singing unknowningly.  
_She looked good (looked good), she looked fine (looked fine)  
She looked good, she looked fine and I nearly lost my __mind _  
Tala had entered, singing the background and startling his koi, and grabbing his hips. At the last words he licked Kai's ear and Kai gasped as he did so.  
_Before I knew it she was walkin' next to me  
Singin' Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do  
_Tala brought Kai to his side, with his right hip and Kai's left swaying together.  
_Holdin' my hand just as natural as can be  
Singin' Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do  
_He spun Kai to the front again and gripped his hands._  
We walked on (walked on) to my door (my door)  
We walked on to my door, then we kissed a little more  
_Tala sung the background again, and after the last line his crushed his lips to Kai's own. They shared a passionate kiss, forgetting about a small bit as the song droned on.  
_Whoa-oh, I knew we was falling in love  
Yes I did, and so I told her all the things I'd been dreamin' of  
_Tala planted butterfly kisses down Kai's pale neck.  
_Now we're together nearly every single day  
Singin' Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do  
_Tala and Kai both sang the last line together as Kai licked Tala's neck.  
_A-we're so happy and that's how we're gonna stay  
Singin' Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do _  
They again sang the last line together.  
_Well I'm hers (I'm hers), she's mine (she's mine)   
I'm hers, she's mine, wedding bells are gonna chime  
_Tala made sure to change the she and her to a he and him, as Kai did the same when he sang to Tala.Kai brought their lips together once again and Tala licked Kai's bottom lips, begging for entrance. Kai opened his mouth as tongues fought for dominance, Tala gained the upper hand and explored Kai's wet cavern until he finally had to break away for much needed air.  
_Whoa-oh, I knew we was falling in love  
Yes I did, and so I told her all the things I'd been dreamin' of  
Now we're together nearly every single day  
Singin' Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do  
A-we're so happy and that's how we're gonna stay   
Singin' Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do  
Well I'm hers (I'm hers), she's mine (she's mine)  
I'm hers, she's mine, wedding bells are gonna chime  
_As if on que the timer for one of Kai's cakes went off, Kai went to move and get the cake from the oven ,but was stopped as an arm wrapped around his waist and he was brought into a bruising kiss.  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah  
Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do, we'll sing it  
Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do, oh yeah, oh, oh yeah  
Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do  
_Tala and Kai sang the ending bit together. After that the oven was hastily shut off, the cakes where forgotten, the stereo left on, and two very horny Russians made their way to the bedroom for a little more dancing and singing, but in a different way.


End file.
